Seifenblase oder Blume
by kuroima
Summary: Weihnachtszeit bei James und Co. Einige Jahre nachdem James und Lily ihren Abschluss in Howarts haben und geheiratet haben und alles bisher einfach nur wunderbar war, scheint es jetzt nicht mehr so wunderbar zu sein. Die beiden streiten sich immer öfters.


**Seifenblase oder Blume**

Der Wind Pfiff durch die leeren Äste der Bäume und schleuderte den Regen in alle erdenklichen Richtungen. Es war ein kalter und trauriger Regen, der Lilys Stimmung wiederspiegelte. Dieses Jahr würde es wohl kein schönes Weihnachten werden. Es gab noch nicht einmal Schnee, nur diesen trostlosen und pessimistischen Regen.

Sie saß auf der Fensterbank und sah mit leerem Blick hinaus, eine Hand auf ihrem Bauch liegend. Sie schloss die Augen, seufzte kurz und stand dann auf um sich weiter an die Arbeit zu machen. Sie stand in der Küche und bereitete alles für das morgige Weihnachtsfest vor. Als sie aufblickte um etwas aus dem vor ihr hängenden Schrank zu holen fiel ihr Blick auf ein Bild und sie hielt inne.

Auf dem Bild war sie mit James zu sehen, es war an ihrem letzten Tag in Hogwarts gemacht worden. Sie musste willkürlich Lächeln. Damals waren sie trotz dem, was sie erwartete, unbeschwert gewesen. Unbeschwert und glücklich. Nach diesem Tag ging dann alles so schnell. Nur kurze Zeit später war sie mit ihm verheiratet. Am Anfang war es ein wenig merkwürdig, wenn sie zurückblickte. Denn nicht allzu lange Zeit davor hatte sie ihn noch gehasst. Hass der in Wirklichkeit Liebe war, doch die hatte sie erst spät erkannt.

Die folgende Zeit durchlebten sie glücklich. Und jetzt? Jetzt schien alles verloren zu sein. Seit einiger Zeit stritten sie sich fast pausenlos und die Gründe waren dann auch noch relativ harmlos. Es schlug beiden schwer aufs Gemüt und die Zeit die sie noch miteinander verbrachten war entweder im Streit oder in beklemmendem Schweigen. Sie hatte schon oft versucht alles wieder ins Reine zu bringen, doch aus irgendeinem Grund hatte es irgendwie nie geklappt.

Sie hatte Angst, das alles jeden Moment wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzen könnte, das alles vorbei wäre. Das wollte sie nicht. Sie wollte nicht, das es wie eine Seifenblase war. Sie wollte das es wie eine Blume war. Eine Blume welkte zwar, doch wenn man sie richtig pflegte, dann tat sie es nicht. Doch im Moment war es eindeutig eine Seifenblase.

* * *

Jemand legte seine Hand auf Lilys Schulter und rüttelte sie sachte. Lily wachte auf und öffnete ihre Augen. Sie blickte in James Gesicht und richtete sich auf. „Wie spät ist es?"

„Sehr spät." Er wandte sich von ihr ab.

„Hattet ihr wieder viel zu tun.?"

Seine knappe Antwort war einfach nur „Ja."

Sie seufzte. „Ihr habt immer viel zu tun..."

„Tja, den Umständen entsprechend."

„Umständen entsprechend?" Sie wusste genau was er meinte, doch wie er es bezeichnete...

„Wie soll ich es denn sonst sagen? Wir haben so viel zu tun, weil jede Woche eine ganze Familie umgebracht wird und jeder ein Todesser sein kann. So etwa?!"

„Wie wär's wenn du es etwas menschlicher ausdrücken würdest." Fuhr sie ihn an.

„Nach dem was ich die ganze Zeit immer sehe, bezweifle ich langsam, dass es überhaupt etwas gibt, das man noch menschlich nennen kann! Denn die Todesser geben sich nicht mehr nur mit dem Todesfluch zufrieden und Greyback hat auch ziemlichen Appetit!"

Lily erschrak. James hatte ihr nie etwas darüber erzählt was bei seiner Arbeit passierte und das aus guten Grund. Auch wenn sie es sich vorstellen konnte, was er erlebte, erschreckte es sie trotzdem.

James begriff sofort, das er dies nicht hätte sagen sollen und bereute es auch. „Lily..." Sagte er leise und mit vorsichtiger Stimme. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging aus dem Zimmer.

Er lies er sich auf das Sofa nieder. Und schon wieder war es geschehen. Er hasste es, er verabscheute es. Doch wieso bekamen sie es nicht in den Griff? Es war doch ganz einfach. Er seufzte, nahm seine Brille ab und merkte wie er zitterte.

Er machte sich Sorgen um Lily. In letzter Zeit war sie anders. Und es war nicht nur wegen den 'Umständen' die herrschten. Es war noch etwas anderes, das spürte er.

* * *

Es klingelte an der Tür und James sah sich seinem guten alten Freund Sirius gegenüber und begrüßte ihn ein wenig überrascht. „Was ist los?"

„Nun ja..." Sagte James grinsend. „...heute ist ein ungewöhnlicher Tag."

„Ach, und warum?"

„Weil du mal nicht zu spät kommst, aber auch nicht pünktlich, sondern zu früh."

„Zu früh?" Er seufzte. „Und ich dachte ich komme zu spät. Zuerst hat mein Motorrad den Geist aufgegeben und da bin ich dann mit dem Fahrenden Ritter hergekommen, aber ich hätt vielleicht doch lieber den Besen nehmen sollen." James grinste wissend.

Nach und nach trudelten dann auch die anderen ein. Und eine Stunde später saßen alle sechs am Tisch und waren in das Essen und Gespräche vertieft. Lily unterhielt sich mit ihrer besten Freundin Evette über den neusten Frauenklatsch, während die Rumtreiber das Quidditchspiel vom vorherigen Tag diskutierten.

Während Lily den Nachtisch servierte glitt Evettes Blick prüfend von James zu Lily und zurück. Sie hatte die beiden schon den ganzen Abend beobachtet und bemerkt, das zwischen ihnen wieder etwas vorgefallen war. Dann sprach sie es mit ihrer direkten Art gerade hinaus. „Ihr habt euch wieder gestritten." Es wurde still am Tisch.

„Ich weiß ja wie gerne du andere mit deinen 'Ratschlägen' hilfst. Doch wir bekommen das gut ohne dich hin." Sagte James schnippisch.

„Oh ja, das sieht man!" Gab sie spöttisch von sich.

„Es reicht!" Lily war aufgestanden und sah die beiden an. „Hört auf damit! Bitte, lasst dieses Thema heute Abend weg." Sie setzte sich wieder.

Eine bedrückende Stimmung lag jetzt auf ihnen und sie aßen still den Nachtisch. Sirius war der Erste der wieder sprach. „Meine Mutter war ja sogar besser gelaunt." Alle sahen ihn an und konnten ein kurzes leichtes grinsen nicht verbergen.

„Gut, dann lasst uns jetzt die Geschenke plündern." Sagte Evette nach einer Weile und zog Lily mit voller Vorfreude zum Baum. Lily schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Die anderen folgten ihnen und plünderten die Geschenke wahrlich. Eins nach dem anderen wurde aus seiner Verpackung befreit.

Lily saß auf dem Sofa und las sich immer und immer wieder James Geschenk durch. Sie schmunzelte. Es war wirklich ein außergewöhnliches Geschenk, worauf sie sich schon freute. Dann stand sie auf und ging schnurstracks auf ihn zu. Sie umarmte ihn, sodass er beinahe von der Lehne fiel, auf die er saß. Er war einen Moment überrascht, drückte sie dann aber an sich. Sie setzte zum sprechen an, doch James legte einen Finger auf ihre Lippen. „Lass es uns einfach vergessen." Sie nickte und küsste ihn. Eine unglaublich große Last fiel von beiden.

„Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch."

„Nur mich? Nicht uns?" Ihm war die Verwirrung ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Nun ja, ich habe noch ein anderes Geschenk für dich." Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Ich-„ Doch sie brach mitten im Satz ab, denn sie spürte etwas unter ihrem Fuß und blickte hinab. Sie hob das kleine Päckchen auf und öffnete es. Es war von Dumbledore, an sie und James.

Ausgepackt hielt sie es in die Höhe. „Blaue Babyschühchen?" Er brauchte einen Moment bis er Begriff. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von der Verwirrung zum Entsetzten, als ob eine Horde junger Trolle auf ihn zukäme, bis zu einem endgültigen strahlenden Honigkuchenpferd Lächeln. Er drückte sie fest an sich. Dann hob er sie hoch und drehte sich mit ihr durch den Raum.

Sirius, Remus, Peter und Evette sahen die beiden einerseits verwirrt über die Tatsache, dass James mit Lily Karussell spielte und andererseits glücklich, dass sie nicht mehr zerstritten waren an.

Lily strahlte, sie war sich sicher, es war eine Blume. Dann blickte sie hinaus und sah wie sich Flocke für Flocke der Schnee auf den Boden legte und ihn weiß strahlen ließ.


End file.
